


Tired and Horny

by WilmaKins



Series: Fanniversary Thank You Fics [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Body Worship, Bottom Tony Stark, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Top Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 02:07:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20250409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WilmaKins/pseuds/WilmaKins
Summary: Tony is tired and horny. Steve takes care of him. And himself.





	Tired and Horny

**Author's Note:**

> Written for an anonymous Tumblr prompter who, God bless them, wanted me to try some NSFW...

Tony Stark was an expert in exhaustion.

He knew that there were, in fact, many different types of exhaustion – distinct flavours of tiredness, for different moods and occasions.

There was the heady, heavy sleepiness that could overwhelm him, after three days in the workshop, or after too many vodka shots. An entirely physical tiredness, that would make his eyes fall shut under their own weight and mash his thoughts into dreams, before he’d even realised.

There was the bodily fatigue that he’d realise hours _after_ every battle, when the adrenaline wore off and it would dawn on him that everything hurt. A deep ache in all of his muscles, a throbbing in his feet and, usually, an injury to nurse.

There was the cerebral weariness that seeped into his skull, usually around three in the morning, as his brain chattered on about scientific theories and arguments he’d had and things he should watch out for – while every other part of him begged it to shut the fuck up and _go to sleep_.

And then there was that strange, floaty exhaustion that was actually sort of… nice.

By the time he and Steve made it back to their room that night, Tony was washed through with a pleasant sort of softness. A relaxed kind of tiredness that felt a bit like being slightly drunk. The team had spent the day clearing debris after a minor earthquake in South America. For once, there had been no one trapped under the rubble, no bad guy to go after. No complicated politics or difficult choices, no traumatic scenes to relive. No reason to push themselves to the point of pain and injury. Just a day of good old-fashioned physical work, where everything they did was a good thing, and everyone they saw smiled at them.

The exhaustion that thrummed in Tony now was a satisfied, sated sort of tiredness. His limbs were comfortably heavy. His head felt thick, and slow, and sleepy… but he didn’t want to fall asleep, yet. He _liked_ it here, suspended in the warm space between the rush of his everyday life and the total peace of sleep. This safe, quiet time, when he could just enjoy _being_…

With Steve.

For a few moments Tony just _watched_ as Steve peeled his uniform over his shoulders… tugged it over his hips… stepped free of it completely… Tony’s mind was awake enough to think about exactly one thing at a time, and right now, it was how beautiful his boyfriend was. He wasn’t worried about the world outside this room, he wasn’t thinking about anything before this moment… he wasn’t even thinking about whether he deserved him, or how incredible it was that Steve wanted him, or what he’d do if anything ever happened to him. It was all far simpler than that, right now.

Right now, Steve was standing at the foot of their bed, in his undershirt and boxer shorts, running a hand through his soft, sandy hair…

Tony let his eyes drift over Steve’s shoulders, losing himself for endless seconds in the shape of his arms. He thought about running his palms over them, splaying his fingers over the smooth expanse of skin, feeling the solid power of him under his hands… A hot shiver ran up Tony’s back, as he remembered what it felt like to have those arms wrapped around him, the complete security and surrender of it… the thrill of knowing that he absolutely couldn’t get out of that embrace if Steve didn’t let him…

He felt that low pressure, tightening in his gut. His cock stirred, as the rest of him lamented, _no… warm, slow, sleepy…_

And then he glanced up and saw that Steve was looking at him, a happy, playful expression in his eyes. The conflict in Tony intensified, the desire to stay in his comfortable trance coming up against a growing temptation to drag himself out of it… His gaze dropped to Steve’s mouth, watching him part his lips just slightly… remembering all the different ways that Steve kissed him… the things he could do, with that mouth…

Tony’s cock throbbed gently, pressed hard against the fabric of his jeans now – like it was politely reminding him of its side of the argument…

“You okay, baby?” Steve smiled, his voice rich and kind. It washed over Tony like warm water, all the thousands of other things hidden in the melody of those three words.

_I love you_

_I am looking out for you_

_You are mine_

_You are important_

_I see you_

_I want you_

A smile broke free from Tony’s lips, heating his cheeks.

“Mm-hm.” He answered, sleepily, taking a step toward Steve. “Yeah, I’m good. I am tired and horny”

Steve breathed a laugh, closing the gap between them and putting his hands on Tony’s arms. The balance tipped a little further away from tired when Steve touched him. _Hm… he has such lovely hands…_ Broad, strong hands… long, tapered fingers that were always just a little bit calloused at the tips, that little edge of friction on all of his touches…

“Tell me what you want” Steve whispered – several points scored for horny, there…

But Tony didn’t know what he wanted, exactly. He was too tired to think of the words for it, too tired to turn these shapeless feelings into any specific plan. He just wanted _Steve_. He looked over that perfect body and just wanted to consume it, he wanted to hold him, and feel him, and _have_ him… but, _hm_, he also wanted to just collapse against him, to relax into this lovely, easy sleepiness…

“I don’t _know_” Tony groaned, playfully. “…I just _want_.”

Steve let his hands slide softly over Tony’s back, pulling him close against his chest. Tony’s head swam, as he let himself get lost in Steve, thinking maybe he’d like to just stay _here_ forever…

“How about you just lie there, and make those pretty little noises for me, and I fuck you very hard?”

Actually – that. Tony wanted _that_.

He looked up, and managed to make a whimpering noise that sounded a bit like _yes, please,_ before Steve covered his lips in a possessive kiss. Tony’s legs went weak – but it didn’t matter. Steve had those _impossible_ arms wrapped tight around him now, one across his back and one snaked around his waist, like a band of steel. Tony just relaxed into it, trusting it completely, letting all the tension run out of him as he opened up to Steve. Steve kissed him slow, and deep, and with just the slightest edge, his fingertips pressing hard into Tony’s tired muscles.

And then Steve pulled Tony up into his arms, in one fluid motion. Tony felt a dip in his stomach, and an immediate swell of relief in his legs, as Steve took all of the weight off of them.

Then the deep, dull pleasure in his back as Steve laid him out on their bed. Tony moaned softly as he stretched, letting his head fall back against the pillow for a moment, feeling that same relief roll down his neck and through his shoulders. He felt the dip of the mattress under him, as Steve knelt on the bed beside him. He looked up, his gaze making it as far as Steve’s stomach. His mouth started to water as he reached out to touch him-

But Steve caught his wrist, his movement slow and heavy… kind, sweet – but firm, still. He smiled, affectionately, as he pushed Tony’s hands above his head and held them there. Tony tugged at Steve’s grip playfully, just wanting to feel how strong it was, _liking_ that he couldn’t break away. Steve’s smile heated, and darkened…

“Shhh…” He soothed, waiting until Tony stilled under his hands before he loosened his hold and stroked his palm down along Tony’s arms “Just relax, sweetheart. Let me take care of you”

Tony’s hips bucked involuntarily at that, but he made himself lie still. He let Steve push his t-shirt up over his head, his hands caressing their way along his chest. His touch was solid and urgent, but not grasping or demanding. The opposite of that. Desperately giving, eagerly caring – like he just couldn’t love Tony enough. Like _all_ he wanted in the world was to make Tony feel good.

Tony melted under it, just lying there and letting Steve touch him however he wanted to. He lifted his hips to let Steve tug his jeans down, and his underwear, parting his legs to let Steve stroke that same determined touch over his thighs. He let his eyes slip shut, his head falling back against the pillow again as Steve _finally _slid his hand, slow and firm, the length of his cock.

“_PleaseStevePlease-” _Tony whimpered, canting his hips again. His body was too heavy to help him now, the thought of sitting up was so physically objectionable – but, oh, he wanted so much more keenly now that Steve had actually touched him… It woke up a needy, immediate longing in him, different from the easy indulgence of earlier. He heard Steve laugh, and then Steve took his hand _away_-

Tony opened his eyes, and raised his head in time to watch Steve peeling his undershirt away from his skin… he was momentarily transfixed, watching the ripple of muscle run along Steve’s body… And then, as Steve slipped his boxer shorts over his hips, letting his eyes run over the length of Steve’s cock, thick and wet and hard against his stomach…

_Hard for me…_

But he barely had time to think about it, before Steve’s hand was on his hip again. A swift, perfunctory motion rolled Tony onto his front, in one confident move. Tony huffed out a little _oh_ of surprise, quickly distracted by the fiction of the bed against his cock. He felt Steve run the flat of his palm roughly down his spine, from his neck down to the small of his back. Tony groaned into the sheets, parting his legs and lifting his ass.

“Please fuck me Steve, please, please fuck me-” Was almost entirely muffled, and cut short when he felt Steve press his thumb against his hole. A hot, electric pleasure shot through him, over too quickly, leaving an almost painful ache for more. He writhed back against Steve, needing Steve to move against him “Ahm-hm-yes-please-yes…”

He felt the bed shift under him, as Steve moved so that he was kneeling between Tony’s legs. A sharp breath escaped him as Steve took his hand away, the cold absence of him burning Tony’s skin. He opened his mouth to beg again – and then he felt the hot, slow slide of Steve tongue, and the words broke down into an unashamedly wanton moan. Steve licked over his hole, firm and desperate and determined, his hands spreading Tony’s thighs wider. And Tony keened, and whined, and babbled incoherent pleas and promises, and writhed back against him as much as he could without actually moving. But he _couldn’t_ move – his chest was still pinned against the bed, his head heavy on the pillow, rendered helpless by his own exhaustion and his complete surrender to this.

Somewhere, in his haze of bliss and need, it occurred to Tony that he really didn’t know whether he was being dominated by Steve right now, or simply doted on. Which of them was taking, and which of them was giving. Which idea he liked more – the thought of lying here and letting Steve do whatever he wanted with him, or the thought of Steve indulging him so completely.

And then Steve slid one hand between Tony’s legs, tugging at his balls as he pushed the tip of his tongue deeper inside him.

“Oh Steve, God, Fuck Steve, please, pl-please- _Nugh, fu-_Steve!” Tony practically sobbed, as Steve ran his hand the length of his cock, rubbing his palm roughly over the head, sending shards of pleasure deep through his hips. Tony writhed helplessly in no particular direction, wanting more of Steve’s hand, more of his mouth, more of everything. 

And then Steve stopped, and sat up again.

Tony barked a frustrated moan into the pillow before he heard Steve grab the bottle of lube from the bedside table-

_Ha, there you are Steve, I may be untidy and somewhat shameless, but at least you don’t have to go rooting around the top drawer for it now._

Which Tony was especially glad of, because the few seconds in which Steve wasn’t touching him had already stretched beyond all bearing.

And then he felt the warm, wet press of Steve’s finger, slippery with lube, slowly push inside him. There was that immediate burn, that sharp pressure as Steve pushed past his rim, consuming itself all too quickly as Tony relaxed to let him in.

“More-please-more-please-more-” Tony begged, rocking against Steve’s hand. He heard Steve hum appreciatively, before he pulled back to push two fingers into him, firmer now and faster. A more intense pleasure that left a more intense loss in its wake. Tony tried to call out: This – he wanted _this. _He wanted basic, and primal, and graceless. He just wanted to feel Steve, he just wanted more of this glorious harsh sensation inside of him… he just _wanted._ Tony whined as Steve twisted his fingers inside him, thrusting into him short and sharp, building that desperate urge in record time. “Jesus-fuck, Steve, _please-_”

“Christ Tony, you have no idea how hot you are right now” Steve whispered, pushing a third finger into him _hard_. Tony felt his breath catch, feeling like his whole body was condensing into that one point inside him, every stroke feeling deeply satisfying and wholly unsatisfying at once. “You always sound so pretty when you beg…”

Tony could only moan incoherently in response, not sure what to beg for. And then Steve made the choice for him, sliding his hand away and repositioning himself between Tony’s thighs. Tony carried on making desperate, wordless noises as he lifted his ass higher, letting Steve spread him open.

Tony felt the head of Steve’s cock press against his hole, and there was that same little high that always came in the split second _before_; the thrill of knowing _he was about to be fucked by Steve Rogers-_

And then Steve pushed inside him a sharp, searing inch. Tony moaned soundlessly as a hot, tense charge ran up his spine, his mouth going dry, his skin breaking out in sweat. He felt Steve stroke his hands over his hips, holding him firm as he slowly filled him up. The tight burning inside him relaxed into that glorious, aching pleasure, and for a second Tony was overwhelmed by that feeling of closeness, that _rightness_, feeling completely content just to have Steve inside him like this-

And then Steve thrust into him hard, and, Oh God, _that._

Tony tried to shout, _yes, more, please_, but every word was cut off by a sharp cry as Steve slammed into him again. Waves of pleasure broke inside him, harder and faster, until he was just suspended in a state of constant sensation. He felt his cock pulse angrily against his stomach, missing the friction of the sheets, but Tony didn’t _want_ to touch himself – he wanted to give himself completely, or take entirely selfishly, whichever way around this was. He wanted to just lie there and let Steve fuck him, to let this pressure build inside him, heat curling in his belly, until it broke.

He felt Steve’s fingertips dig harder into his flesh, sending shocks through him that he could feel in the tip of his cock. He moaned, tried to say _please_, forgot the word for _please_, as Steve carried on slamming into him, his thrust raw and brutal and deep, gripping him hard enough to bruise. He could feel the way his body stretched to let Steve in, the way Steve filled him right to the very edge of too much – which was exactly enough.

And then he felt that pressure begin to ache, that low curling in him growing hotter, the edge of need sharpening even as Steve took him apart. His low moaning tightened into a more urgent whimper, and then a high-pitched whine.

“_Please-I-want-to-come-please-make-me-come”_ He managed, breathlessly, all of his muscles tensing in a desperate need for release. He heard Steve whisper back, _yeah, baby? _as he shifted that powerful grip, tilting Tony’s hips just so as he thrust into him again-

“_Fuck-Steve-there-yes-_“ Tony heard himself screaming, as Steve’s cock hit his prostate again, and again, and again. The sensation crashed over him, knocking the air out of his lungs, his head swimming as hot surges of pure pleasure wracked through the very core of him. His mind couldn’t keep up with his body. He completely failed to comprehend this total satisfaction and this desperate need and the twin desires to reach the peak of this and to keep climbing forever. He didn’t understand, and he didn’t know, and he didn’t _care_ – he let his brain shut down completely and just felt it, better and better and better until at last something inside him broke.

The release tore through his entire body, his every muscle letting go as he came. He let it roll through him, his body shuddering and trembling with the sheer force of it. His eyes fell shut, his vision still blotted with stars-

Another little bloom of pleasure, deep and warm, as he felt Steve push into him again, his movement stuttering, as thought he’d just been waiting for Tony. He pulled Tony hard against him, burying himself deep inside him, groaning Tony’s name as he came.

Tony heard it echo through his head, the dizziness finally settling into a comfortable glow as the world slowly came back to him. And everything in the world was wonderful, and warm, and happy, and every part of Tony felt good, and loved, and so very much _in _love…

He felt Steve pull out of him, and loosen his grip, and Tony just collapsed against the bed. He felt complete, and spent, every inch of his body throbbing in time with the pounding of his heart. And then wave of sleepiness just crashed into him like a wall of water, and he very nearly passed out into it before he recognised what it was. He forced his eyes open, gave a second’s thought to trying to push himself up on his arms – dismissed that immediately. Ridiculous. But he fought the overwhelming temptation to just close his eyes and let himself fall under, trying his best to at least lift his head.

And then he felt Steve lie down beside him, and smiled, already knowing he didn’t have to move. Sure enough, Steve snaked one arm under him and pulled him onto his chest, and Tony just let it happen, knowing it was supposed to. His body found its place against Steve immediately, instinctively, his head falling against Steve’s shoulder and his arm falling across his stomach. And everything was so heavy, and oh, it would be so, so good to fall asleep now…

“I love you” He murmured, his lips pressed against Steve’s skin “You’re amazing, that was amazing.”

“I love you too.” Steve smiled, curling one hand into Tony’s hair, cradling the back of his head. “It’s okay sweetheart, close your eyes.”

Tony let his eyes fall shut, as Steve kissed his forehead very softly. Tony smiled, letting Steve surround him, falling into the sound of his voice and the smell of his skin and the feeling of complete and total safety that only existed in his arms.

He just kept falling, peacefully, into sleep.


End file.
